DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Understanding cell-cycle control is central to understanding diseases characterized by abnormal cellular proliferation such as cancer. Recent developments in this area relate to molecular pathways that govern whether cells proceed through the cell cycle as well as to the mechanics of DNA replication and mitosis. Timely changes in protein phosphorylation at the hands of specific kinases/phosphatases, as well as changes in protein stability mediated by specific ubiquitin ligases, play central roles in these processes. Finally, 'checkpoints' exist to monitor the fidelity and completion of these events. Activation of checkpoints leads to cell-cycle arrest or death and perturbations in checkpoint pathways is characteristic of cancers. Current problems include understanding how the molecular pathways alluded to above network with one another, determining how cell-cycle exit is coupled to cell fate decisions, and understanding of the biochemistry of both DNA replication and mitosis in higher eukaryotes. The goal of this meeting is to facilitate communication among a diverse group of investigators who apply genetic, biological and biochemical approaches to understand cell cycle regulation in a variety of model organisms. A secondary goal will be to ask whether there are specific therapeutic opportunities related to the cell cycle based on our current state of knowledge. By holding this meeting jointly with the 2001 Keystone Cancer Meeting, we hope to maximize opportunities for scientists, including graduate student and postdoctorate trainees, to appreciate the cell-cycle alterations that are typical of cancer cells and to contemplate ways of translating this basic knowledge into new cancer treatments.